User talk:WOB Silas
tell your sister lisa i said hi RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Hi guys. Please don't forget to sign your messages. And hi WOB, whoever you are! - Gia Amelie 10:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) well that's exactly why it might work noone will see it coming so they will be unprepared and if they change their builts(this late in the game changing a single item is really critical) they will be just wasting gold and time and so cho'gath may tower dive freely i thing that with his passive he may wreck havoc easily destroying the minion waves and geting health back making him a master of backdooring he may have the most base physical damage but with 6 feast stacks he has the most health too so if he doesn't get this bult who will? : If you really want to use a lot of with an , do it on someone like who has an Armor/MR steroid. If you just want to take advantage of , use it with other health items like , , , , , , etc. One can provide a decent boost (fully stacked it'll give a nice 27 AD), but you should pretty much never stack seriously. As you said, has a LOT of innate health, so people will likely already be building a or , especially once they see you starting with a . can still be good on , but more because you DON'T have to build around it on him. Same with (who, given enough last hits with enrage active, can pass up base health anyways) and . WOB Silas 21:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) first of all we will be starting with atma's and sion would need to farm a whole lot to even reach cho'gath he would need to last hit 169 times considering that enrage is on fifth level by the start of the match so around 200 minions slayed and well if all else fail you can just buy magic resist and in the end of the day you just made the oponents focus on you so your teamates will win this for you And you were planning on getting 17,000 gold by farming mediocrely? You'd need a ridiculous amount of minion kills either way, these are 5 Warmog's we're talking about. Also, Atma's is pretty bad at the start of the game. WOB Silas 16:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Why? maybe i am stupid but the 2% is just a side effect 45 armor and 18% critical chance are pretty good each five hits will land a single critical and well i never manage to comlete my builts i just enter a game with a built in mind and arrange it with how well i do and what my oponents are doing for example my rammus gets thornail as second item first being boots with starter cloth armor but i may opt for a force of nature or a guardian angel if i go up against mages Promotion 05:18, 7/2/2011 Really? I mean I'm honored, but that was a bit sudden... WOB Silas 05:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) DUUUDE you HAVE to tell me the code for your champion checklist thing. It's beast. Homework178 04:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Dual Jungle I have to say, I am not a fan of the dual Jungle plan. Running solo Jungler's barely gives enough consistent gold and exp to keep up with lanes. As a Poppy player I understand the problem that you are trying to fix, but I think it can actually be ovecrome with practice. Recently I have been doing a lot of solo lane Poppy. 1 v 1 is easy, 2v1 is not much different than 2v2 (Poppy gets focused and denied, which is something that you are already used to, so it's easy to deal with.) You are in the LoL Wikia room on the NA server all the time with me, we need to catch a game together. Asperon Thorn 19:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) *For some reason I just saw this... I guess I can definitely see your point. I still want to try it though. Yeah, we do have to play together for sure; I'm swamped right now with school and work though. WOB Silas the Daft 14:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wha...... What happened to Exciting Soap? T-T Dirrwen 13:52, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *It'll be back soon enough, I just felt like changing my avatar for a while. WOB Silas the Daft 14:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Avatar From where is the picture of your avatar (boy with red bandana)???? : It's TK from the anime "Angel Beats!" It's my favorite anime and I give it a high recommendation if you like that sort of thing :D. Also, please don't forget to sign your messages if you're using an account. It lets me reply on your talk page. WOB Silas the Daft 00:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I have actually seen much of that series - the picture reminded me of artwork of Clannad and the like (they both have same music composer) (I'm a sucker for OST musics). - I love the episode that tells how MC died :). Ty for your fast reply I have some kind of wierd habit of never resting before I know something I want to know - so your fast reply has made stop thinking about it. I don't have an account though :). Oh and btw whats your name in LOL? :: I'm kind of the same way, lol, that's why I love the wiki so much. My IGN is WOB Silas, just like my wiki name. Feel free to add me. WOB Silas the Daft 01:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Jungle Maokai and TSM MLG Providence this weekend: TSM's TheOddOne used jungle Maokai. Apparently they won 6 of 6 games in which they used him. Expect more jungling ents! 03:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :This link is a rebroadcast of the stream from this weekend. It's thirty-four? hours long, and has all the games/commentary, I think. I know for sure that approximately the last two or three hours are EG vs TSM, and TSM used Jungle Maokai in like 3 or 4 games during that time frame. 23:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::FIRST TIME F***ING JUNGLE MAOKAI 00:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC)File:TehAnonymous Maokai.png|thumb|600px Well. Woohoo. http://bacon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TehAnonymous :D 02:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC)